Una Navidad En Rio
by Fidget X3
Summary: Como no disfrutar de la mejor época del año... algo inesperado sucede en Hurracayne y justamente en Fredbear Family Dinner... Dos historias se juntan y con el fin de disfrutar la noche buena... pero... todo no esta de flores y rosas por todo momento... un error ocurrió... un grave error... hay que reparar para después festejar.
1. Que ave eres tu?

HI! Esto es un fic dedicado a la noche buena,de paz,o como quieran llamarla... convinación de estas dos cosas? si... pero... no sera a lo FNAF de terror... sera como mi fic.. apareceran los mismos personajes y los que son de FNAF y FNAF 2 y los personajes de Rio y Rio 2... no todos... pero entienden... verdad? bueno... EMPEZEMOS!

Duración promedia del fic... desde esta fecha seguramente hasta el 10 de enero... actualizaciones diarias.

PD:Los personajes animatronicos estan furrysados (?) pero todavia animatronicos y los animales furrysados.

Episodio 1 : Que ave eres tu?

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "No puedo esperar que falta poco para el 25 de diciembre!" - decia un ave metalica llamado Amber mientras saltaba.

- "Si... estoy anciosa" - dijo una polluela metalica cullo nombre es Chica.

- "Pero... aguantense... todavia faltan 10 dias" - dijo un zorro metalico sonriendo llamado Foxy.

- "Bueno" - dijieron Chica y Amber a la vez.

- "Bueno... por que esas caras largas?" - dijo una chica llamada Laili.

- "Es que... Foxy nos dijo que pararamos de emocionarnos por que viene la navidad" - dijo Amber desanimado.

- "Pero Foxy... Amber y Chica tienen un gran instinto navideño... no es para que lo apages" - dijo Laili sonriendo.

- "Oigan... que pasa?" - pregunto un niño metalico cullo nombre es Ballon Boy.

- "Es que Foxy les aguo el instinto navideño a Chica y a Amber" - dijo Laili.

- "Ah... oigan... no se pongan asi... deberian estar decorando el lugar... no lo creen?" - pregunto BB.

- "SI!" - gritaron Amber y Chica y se dirigieron a decorar el recinto.

- "Bueno... hagan algo" - dice un oso de metal llamado Freddy Fat... dijo Fazbear...

- "Tienes razón... me ayudaran a decorar Game Area" - dijo BB jalando a Foxy y a Laili a Game Area.

-En la misma ciudad-

- "Creo que no tube que... uf... volar... uf... hasta... uf... aqui... uf... para... uf... buscar... uf... el regalo... uf... de navidad... uf... de Carla... uf" - decia un ave azul llamado Geremy.

- "Bueno tengo hambre... creo que ire hacia alli a comer algo... después compro el regalo y me regreso a el amazonas" - dijo Geremy un poco mejor y ya aterrizado en el suelo.

-Geremy abre la puerta-

- "Esta abierto?" - dijo Geremy pero solamente se escuchaban sonidos y su propio eco.

- "Si" - dijo un cocodrilo metalico cullo nombre es Croc.

-Geremy se asusta y se cae del suelo al ver un cocodrilo-

- "Y ahor... este deve ser un nuevo" - dijo Croc y se lleva a Geremy a Parts And Device.

-En Parts And Device-

-Geremy se despierta-

- "Por favor no me comas!" - dijo Geremy asustado.

- "WAT? Hablaste!?" - dijo Croc sorprendido.

- "SI! Si que estoy vivo,pero,espera... tu no eres un cocodrilo... eres uno... pero... de metal?" - pregunto Geremy.

- "Soy un animatronico de cocodrilo genio" - dijo Croc.

- "Ah... espera... y por que hablas por ti solo!?" - comento Geremy asustado.

- "Por que puedo hacer lo que quiera incluso como el resto" - dijo Croc.

- "Como? el resto?" - pregunto Geremy asustado.

- "Si,hay más como yo,solo que diferentes animales" - comento Croc.

- "Ah... y eso que solo venia a comer..." - dijo Geremy mirando el piso.

- "Bueno... te llevare con el resto... pero... no te escaparas... sabes de esto y eso no nos gusta" - dijo Croc.

- "Bueno" - comento Geremy soltando una lagrima que no percato Croc.

-En El Amazonas-

-Bueno... me explicas por que no esta aqui!?" - dijo una guacamaya azul con unos audifonos y un Ipod llamada Carla.

- "Eh... es que el fue... a pasear... si... a pasear" - dijo un guacamayo de varios colores llamado Ian.

- "Encerio?" - dijo Carla levantando una ceja.

- "S-si" - dijo Ian temeroso.

- "DIME LA VERDAD!" - dijo Carla dejando sin escapatoria a Ian poniendolo en una esquina de el nido.

- "Eh... fue a... Hurracayne..." - dijo Ian.

- "Deja de inventar nombres!" - dijo Carla furiosa.

- "No es un nombre inventado" - dijo una guacamaya azul con ojos color miel llamada Bia.

- "Eh?" - dijo Carla.

- "Eso queda en Estados Unidos" - dijo Bia.

- "QUE!?" - dijo Carla viendo donde estaba Ian pero el se habia esfumado.

- "DIGANLE A PA Y MA QUE IRE A HURRACAYNE!?" - dijo Carla extendiendo sus alas pero fue detenida por un guacamayo azul.

- "Carla,no te pongas asi,Geremy volvera en unos dias" - dijo un guacamayo azul de ojos color miel llamado Tiago.

- "Cuanto tiempo segun tu?" - pregunto Carla.

- "Umm... 5 dias" - dijo Bia.

- "Bueno... si no llega entonces ire a por el" - dijo Carla cruzando sus alas.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "Chicos,miren" - dijo Croc llamando a el resto.

- "Quien es el?" - dijo un oso de oro metalico con ojos color verde llamado Golden.

- "Es alguien que encontre entrando aqui sin estar abierto" - dijo Croc soltando a Geremy.

- "No me desordenes... LAS PLUMAS!" - dijo Geremy arreglandose las plumas.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Croc.

- "Hola amigo,que haces aqui a esta hora?" - dijo Freddy Fazbear.

- "Em... lo que queria hace es... venir a comer algo ya que no como hace como 3 ciudades atras para después comprar un regalo a mi novia y después ir a el amazonas para disfrutar la navidad con mi novia... pero... estare aqui... JODER! por que?" - dijo Geremy.

- "Oh..." - dijo Croc poniendose su mano en su ocico "Disculpa... no sabia"

- "Bueno... solo si podiera comer algo" - dijo Geremy y sono su estomago.

- "Pizza sin peperroni en camino!" - dijo Amber.

-10 Minutos después-

- "Servida" - dijo Amber dejandole la pizza a Geremy.

- "Huele deliciosa" - comento Geremy y empezo a comer la pizza.

- "Es que un buen cocinero lo hizo" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

- "Pero yo igual soy buena cocinando" - dijo Chica.

- "Pero se olvidan de mi!" - dijo una pollluela de metal parecida a Chica llamada Toy Chica.

- "Y yo tambien" - dijo una guacamaya escarlata metalica llamada Matilda.

- "Bueno... creo necesito la cuenta" - dijo Geremy chupandose las plumas por el muy buen sabor de la pizza.

- "Es de la casa" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

- "Oh... gracias" - dijo Geremy.

- "Oye... de donde eres?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Soy de otro... pais..." - dijo Geremy bajando la cabeza.

- "QUE!?" - dijieron todos a la vez.

- "PERO! COMO VINISTE AQUI!? SI QUE ERES DE MUY LEJOS Y NO TE IMPORTA NADA ESTAR EN UN LUGAR DONDE NO TIENES NADA!?" - dijo Golden sorprendido.

- "Es que... fue por un regalo..." - dijo Geremy y bajo la cabeza.

- "Me pregunto... como fuiste tan baka..." - dijo una chica llamada Emily.

- "Eh?" - pregunto Geremy sin entender.

- "Idiota..." - dijo Emily.

- "Es... que no es cualquier regalo..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Como que no es cuaqluier regalo?" - pregunto un conejo metalico llamado Bonnie.

- "Es que es un regalo muy especial..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Pero... para quien?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Eh... es para... mi novia..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Oh... que romantico" - dijo Chica dejandose llevar por la kawaiiosidad (?).

- "Bueno... creo que me voy..." - dijo Geremy dirigiendose a la salida.

- "No te vas a ir..." - comento Freddy Fazbear.

- "Que?" - dijo Geremy a punto de llorar.

- "Asi ya que estubiste volando como 6 paises hasta aqui" - dijo Freddy Fazbear.

- "Gracias" - comento alegremente Geremy.

- "Bueno... pero aqui no" - dijo Golden.

- "Por?" - dijo Geremy confundido.

- "No prefieres una cama calientita que el piso?" - dijo Golden "Te llevare a mi hogar"

- "Gracias" - dijo Geremy nuevamente agradecido.

- "Bueno... entonces quieres venir?" - dijo Golden abriendo la puerta.

- "Si" - dijo felizmente Geremy.

-En el amazonas-

- "Por fin me escape... uf..." - dijo Ian.

- "Hola!" - dijo un aguila apareciendo de repente llamado Daniel y hace saltar a Ian.

- "Daniel! me asustaste!" - dijo Ian enojado.

- "Jeje,bueno,por que tan cansado?" - pregunto Daniel.

- "Es que... tube que darle una escusa a Carla de por que no esta Geremy... y ademas... estaba tsundre al parecer..." - dijo Ian.

- "Oh... entonces te escapaste?" - pregunto Daniel.

- "Si... creo que me quiere matar" - dijo Ian asustado.

- "Seguramente Bia y Tiago ya la calmaron" - dijo Daniel.

- "Eso espero..." - dijo Ian.

- "Bueno... que hacemos?" -pregunto Daniel.

- "Mmmm... creo que no nos queda de otra nada más que esperar..." - dijo Ian.

-De repente llega un ave-

- "Hola que pasa?" - dijo un guacamayo escarlata cullo nombre es Esteban.

- "Geremy... se fue de viaje... Carla tsundre" - dijo Daniel.

- "Oh... eso no es bueno..." - dijo Esteban.

- "Nada bueno..." - dijo Ian.

- "Entonces que hacemos?" - dijo Esteban.

- "Solo nos queda esperar" - dijo Ian.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Esteban

Bueno... hasta aqui el primer episodio... como desde el episodio 8 estaran en Rio... y eso... BYE :D


	2. Un metal amable

Hello? Aqui con otro episdio de este fic de navidad y ahora con los reviews!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Di :3 y aqui esta el siguiente episodio :D

Karoru Gengar : Pus ya actualize el otro fic y... si.. utilize algo de tu fic y como me moria de risa cuando escribias "Freddy Fatbear" me caia de la silla como siempre ._.

Episodio 2 : Un metal amable

-En casa de Golden-

- "Olle,este lugar es del mismo tamaño que la casa de el Sr. Blu" - dijo Geremy imprecionado.

- "Jeje,antes trabajaba en un trabajo que ganaba mucho... podria vivir por como 50 años sin tener problemas economicos" - rie Golden.

- "Oh... y entonces... donde esta el baño? quiero darme una ducha con urgencia... mis plumas estan negras..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Por ahi" - apunta Golden el baño.

- "Gracias" - comenta Geremy y se va a el baño.

-En el amazonas-

- "Olle... estas seguro que la dejaste lejos?" - comento Daniel asustado.

- "Si... estoy seguro sobre eso..." - dijo Ian.

- "Y tambien estas seguro si que ella no te esta persiguiendo?" - dijo Esteban asustado.

- "Eso no lo se..." - dijo Ian.

- "Oigan... alguien a visto a Stephannie?" - pregunto Daniel.

- "Ohie si... no la hemos visto desde ayer" - dijo Ian.

- "Y tambien a Nira" - dijo Daniel.

- "Entiendo que te preocupes por Stephannie ya que por cierta razón que ya contaste la tienes que cuidar... pero... Nira no..." - dijo Ian y mira a Daniel con trollface.

- "._."

- "Bueno... ya que estamos aburridos... vamos a buscarlas?" - dijo Esteban.

-Daniel todavia tiene cara de ._.-

- "Daniel? nos acompañas?" - Ian le extiende el ala.

-Al ver que Daniel sigue en ese estado Ian le da una cachetada-

- "Que? que paso?" - dijo Daniel volviendo a la normalidad.

-Ian se da un facepeak-

- "Vienes con nosotros a buscar a las chicas?" - pregunto Esteban.

- "Mmmm... bueno" - dijo Daniel.

-Un rato más tarde-

- "Parece... que no estan por ningun lado..." - dijo Ian decepcionado.

- Hola chicos... que hacen aqui?" - pregunto una guacamaya escarlata llamada Naty.

- "NATY!" - corrieron todos a abrazarla.

- "Chicos... me aplastan" - dijo Naty chillando de dolor.

- "Lo siento..." - dijo Daniel.

- "Sorry..." - dijo Esteban.

- "Perdon..." - dijo Ian.

- "Que hacen aqui? estan en la parte de los escarlatas... se perdieron?" - pregunto Naty sonriendo.

- "Si..." - dijieron los 3 a la vez.

- "Oigan... ya se que buscaban... estubieron aqui... una piyamada... ayer les dijieron... acaso no escucharon?" - pregunto Naty.

-Flashback-

- "Chicos... hiremos a una piyamada a la casa de Naty" - dijo Nira.

- "Si.. si" - dijo Ian durmiendo "Que bien..."

- "Mm... me escucharon?" - dijo Nira.

- "Si 2 + 13 son 24" - dijo Ian.

-Nira gira los ojos al igual que Stephannie-

- "Bueno adios!" - dijieron las dos a la vez.

-Fin del flashback-

- "Pero teniamos sueño!" - dijo Ian.

- "Verdad pero les dijieron durante todo el dia." - dijo Naty.

- "Bueno... estan aqui?" - pregunto Daniel.

- "Si,pasen" - dijo Naty haciendo entrar a Daniel,Esteban y Ian "Esperen... donde esta Javier?"

- "Eh... oh... se quedo en la guarida" - dijo Daniel bajando la cabeza.

- "Pues vallan a buscarlo... tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante..." - dijo Naty.

- "Bueno..." - dijieron los 3 a la vez.

- "Nos vemos!" - dijo Esteban.

-En otra parte de el amazonas-

- "Carla... estas bien?" - pregunto Bia.

- "Si... pero... que puedo hacer?" - dijo Carla más tranquila que antes.

- "Eh... ir a estirar las alas?" - dijo Tiago.

- "Bueno... nos vemos a el rato" - dijo Carla tomando sus audifonos y su Ipod antes de irse volando.

-En el lago en el amazonas-

- "Bueno... es tranquilizante..." - dijo Carla estirando sus alas.

- "Hola" - dijo una voz masculina.

- "Quien es?" - pregunte.

- "Como que quien soy? soy Tiago!" - dijo Tiago apareciendo de sorpresa haciendo caer a el lago a Carla.

- "TIAGO!" - dijo Carla enojada.

- "No que venias a bañarte hermana?" - dijo Tiago riendo.

- "Tienes suerte de que por ahora hasta que se seque mi ropa y mis alas ire a por ti!" - dijo Carla enojada saliendo de el lago.

- "No me alcanzaras!" - dijo Tiago emprendiendo el vuelo y empezando a volar.

- "TIAGO! LAS PAGARAS!" - dijo Carla y tiro un grito molesta.

-En la casa de Golden-

- "Bueno... eso estubo relajante" - dijo Geremy secandose el plumaje de su cabeza.

- "Por que no tomas un secador y te sale más facil?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Es que... las plumas se me desordenaran y ademas se pondran esponjosas y me desordenare completo" - dijo Geremy.

- "Oh... es que como las mias son diferentes... tu ya sabes... de metal... entonces... no se esponjan" - dijo Amber.

- "Es que tienes que pensar un poco" - dijo Geremy tocandose con las plumas de su ala a cabeza.

- "No deberia decir algo a lo loco?" - dijo Amber.

- "Si... pero... el resto de el año... eres más... maduro..." - dijo Golden.

- "Es que el se pone asi ya que es algo que todavia atesora" - dijo Geremy.

- "Exacto" - dijo Amber saltando.

- "Quedate sentado..." - dijo Golden.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Amber.

- "Oye Golden... creo que ire a descanzar... quizas en dos dias o mañana me ire... por se acaso..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Golden.

-Geremy se va a la habitación de invitados-

- "Amber... tengo una idea!" - dijo Golden en voz baja.

- "En que consiste hermano?" - dijo Amber.

-Un rato después-

- "Suena increible!" - dijo Amber.

- "No le cuentes a Geremy!" - dijo Golden.

- "Bueno" - dijo Amber ancioso.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "Oye Aaron!" - dijo Emily.

- "Que pasa Emily?" - dijo un chico llamado Aaron.

- "Es que le puedes decir a el resto que ire a buscar a mis hermanas para traerlas?" - dijo Emily.

- "Por que?" - pregunto Aaron extrañado.

- "Para que vean los animatronicos!" - dijo Emily feliz.

- "Bueno... apurate..." - dijo Aaron.

-Emily se va a su casa-

-Emily toca la puerta-

- "Eliza? Brenda?" - llama a la puerta Emily.

-Una chica de pelo color negro sale-

- "Que pasa Emily?" - comento una chica cullo nombre es Eliza.

- "Es que... como no estan papá y mamá quiero llevarlas a un lugar... les gustara... pero que igual venga Brenda" - dijo Emily.

- "Espera" - dijo Eliza y entra a la casa.

-Eliza sale con una chica llamada Brenda-

- "Que pasa hermana?" - pregunto Brenda.

- "Ven! ya sabran que es lo que les quiero mostrar!" - dijo Emily jalando las manos de sus dos hermanas a Fredbear Family Dinner.

-En el amazonas-

- "Bueno... ahora estan mejor mis alas... y ya estoy seca completamente... ahora no importa Tiago... siempre pa y ma lo castigan... nunca le creen ya que saben como es el." - dijo Carla emprendiendo el vuelo.

-En otra parte de el amazonas-

- "Oigan... ya llegamos" - dijo Daniel frenando en el aire.

- "Javier?" - pregunto Esteban llamando a Javier.

- "Ah ahi estas..." - dijo Ian.

- "Espera... por que estas asi?" - dijo Ian mirando que Javier estaba llorando a la esquina de el nido.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... BYE :D


	3. Boletos

Hello? aqui toy con otro episodio de Fn... quiero decir... Una navidad en Rio :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui lo sabras en este episodio :D

pinkierose230502 : Pues aqui esta la respuesta en este episodio :D

Episodio 3 : Boletos

-En el amazonas-

- "Que te pasa Javier?" - pregunto Ian acercandosele.

- "Vallanse" - dijo un canario de color amarillo y un tono oscuro en algunas plumas llamado Javier.

- "Javier... solo dinos que es lo que te pasa..." - dijo Ian poniendole una mano en el hombro de Javier.

- "Es que... no entenderian nunca..." -dijo Javier desanimado.

- "Claro que lo entenderiamos" - dijo Daniel sonriendo.

- "No... no es nada... oigan... para que vinieron aqui?" - comento Javier secandose las lagrimas.

- "Es que... tenemos que ir a ver algo importante con las chicas... y estan en la casa de Naty" - dijo Esteban.

- "Entonces vamos..." - dijo Javier.

POV IAN

"Que es lo que le esta pasando a Javier? que nos oculta? lo descubrire pero lo importante ahora es que vallamos con las chicas... tengo muchas dudas a cerca de el... el no habla mucho y de repente de un momento a otro esta llorando? no tiene sentido... y ademas ya me dejaron atras ._. bueno... mejor los alcanzo

FIN DE POV IAN

-En la casa de Golden-

- "Solo dile cuando se llava... se sorprendera..." - dijo Golden pasandole unos boletos a Amber.

- "Bueno" - dijo Amber.

-Un Dia Después-

(9 Dias para Navidad)

- "Creo que ya estoy mejor... me levantare" - dijo Geremy bostezando.

- "Olle Amber... que hora es?" - pregunto Geremy.

- "Son las 12:53" - dijo Amber viendo un reloj de brazo... o en este caso de ala.

- "Oh... creo que deberia irme" - dijo Geremy.

- "ESPERA!" - dijo Amber agarrando un mechon largo de plumas de Geremy.

- "AH! ESO DUELE!" - dijo Geremy chillando de dolor.

- "Lo siento... es que te tenia una sorpresa... te la mostrare en Fredbear Family Dinner... te parece?" - dijo Amber.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Geremy confundido.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "Bueno... es eso... se tendran que decidir cuales ir son 10 los que podran ir... y eso es todo" - dijo Golden.

- "Oh... sera increible!" - dijo Eliza sonriendo.

- "Pero... recuerden... no todos podran ir..." - dijo Golden.

- "Ok" - dijieron todos.

-En la otra parte de Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "Oye... Amber... esto esta un poco vacio..." - dijo Geremy viendo a todas dirreciones.

- "Si... parece un pueblo fantasma..." - dijo Amber.

- "Jaja... que gracioso" - dijo Geremy con sarcasmo.

- "Bueno... vamos a... Game Area... po que... no se" - dijo Amber.

- "Po que... YOLO!" - dijo Geremy poniendose risueño.

- "Nunca vi a alguien tan risueño ._." - dijo Amber.

- "Bueno... tienes suerte de que estare poco tiempo aqui" - dijo Geremy.

- "Como tu eres un ave... cierra el pu*o pico de una vez... si?" - dijo Amber.

- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Geremy girando los ojos.

- "Que hacen todos aqui?" - dijo Geremy entrando a Game Area.

- "Es que solo deja que Amber te muestre" - dijo Golden.

- "Cha chan!" - comento Amber sacando 11 entradas de avion?

POV GEREMY

"Como comopraron todo eso? y espera... a que lugar son los boletos?

- "Te dijo hacia donde son?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Hacia donde?" - le pregunte.

- "Hacia... Rio de Janeiro" - dijo Amber.

RIO DE JANEIRO!? Ahi naci yo... espera... el Sr. Blu y la Sra. Perla dijieron que ahi pasariamos la navidad... yo ya deberia estar ahi... pero... ellos ademas iran? oh... no se que podra pasar... pero bueno...

FIN DE POV GEREMY

- "OMFG!? ES A RIO!?" - dijo Geremy imprecionado viendo los boletos.

- "Sep" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

- "Y justamente tengo que ir alli ya que de el amazonas hiriamos a Rio y pasaria la navidad con la familia de mi novia en Rio!" - dijo Geremy alegremente.

- "Pero... son 11 boletos" - dijo Golden.

- "10 a tu elección que vallan" - dijo Amber.

- "Mmmm... definitivamente vendra este cabeza hueca y... no se quienes más" - dijo Geremy pensativo.

- "CABEZA HUECA!?" - dijo Amber enojado.

- "Di :3" - dijo Geremy sonriendo.

- "Por esta vez te salvas" - dijo Amber soltando a Geremy.

-En el amazonas-

- "Bueno... ahora que hacemos? entonces igual hiremos alli?" - dijo Daniel.

- "Si" - dijo Nira.

- "Pero cuando?" - pregunto Ian.

- "Mañana" - dijo una guacamaya azul con un ojo amarillo y otro rojo y con el borde de algunas plumas negras llamada Stephannie.

- "MAÑANA!?" - dijo Esteban impactado.

- "Si" - dijo Naty.

- "Bueno... pero... nos quedaremos aqui o Khé?" - dijo Esteban.

- "Mañana hiremos a el nido de los padres de Bia,Tiago y Carla" - dijo Stephannie.

- "Ah.. oki" - dijo Esteban.

-En otra parte de el Amazonas-

- "Entonces... mañana hiremos y nos encontraremos con Geremy alli?" - dijo Carla secandose las lagrimas.

- "Si hija... no llores... cuando se encuentren podran pasar el tiempo que quieran juntos" - dijo una guacamaya azul adulta con ojos azules llamada Perla.

- "Gracias ma" - dijo Carla mientras lloraba abrazando a Perla.

- "Carla... no te precupes... yo ya conosco a Geremy... el no se olvidara de vernos mañana" - dijo un guacamayo azul adulto con ojos color miel llamado Blu.

- "Lo que tu digas pa... solo ya quiero que sea mañana" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno... deberias descanzar... ya se esta haciendo de noche" - dijo Blu.

- "Si pa" - dijo Carla hiendose alegremente a su habitación.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "POR QUE DECIDIR TIENE QUE SER TAN COMPLICADO!?" - dijo Geremy enojado.

- "Geremy... falta una hora para el vuelo... apurate joder" - dijo Aaron.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y otra cosa... escogan personajes que apareceran en el siguiente epsodio que iran a Rio y another cosa... Mañana actualizare... TODAS! las historias 2 veces por que es navidad... es como mi regalo a mis lectores :D y eso BYE :D


	4. En camino

Hi! estoy aqui con otro episodio de Una navidad en Rio... y algo que les contare... yo no pude hacer el especial por 2 razónes... primera... fui de visitas a una casa de mis tios y... fue por hoy y ayer... por eso estube apenas alcanze a subir uno de el especial... y si... no me dejaron escribir... apenas tube tiempo de hablar en facebook con una amiga... ice un chat-fic por asi decirlo... y desperdicie ese tiempo valioso... lo siento de veras! 3,: pero lo compensare... se lo juro! quizas hasta a cierto tiempo no podre actualizar por que el poco tiempo estando en mi casa pero tratare de actualizar,bueno reviews!

PD:Se que paso navidad... y año nuevo... pero... esto no impidira que termine este fic! :'D

Episodio 4 : En camino

- "Mmmmmm... bueno... no se... puede que... ya se!" - dijo Geremy emocionado.

- "Ya sabes que?" - dijo Golden.

- "Quienes van a ir!" - dijo Geremy dando saltitos.

- "Infante..." - dijieron Lynda y Emily en voz baja.

-En el amazonas-

- "Bueno... a dormir se ha dicho... ya es muy tarde" - dijo una guacamaya escarlata adulta llamada Natalia.

- "Si mamá" - dijo Naty y todos se fueron a dormir a esepción de una ave.

- "Me pregunto como sera alli.." - dijo Ian y se durmio.

-En otra parte de el Amazonas-

- "Carla,Tiago,Bia... deberian ir a dormir para estar mejor mañana" - dijo Blu.

- "Pero pa... quiero dejar todo listo para mañana" - dijo Carla.

- "Yo ya habia dejado todo listo... solo es que pense que un poco de lectura nocturna no me haria mal" - dijo Bia mostrandole a Blu que efectivamente hacia eso.

- "Y tu Tiago?" - dijo Blu mirando a su hijo Tiago.

- "Yo solo... estaba... eh... buscando... un bocadillo nocturno?" - dijo Tiago sacando una fruta.

- "Bueno... pero... mejor vallan a dormir... sera un viaje agotador" - dijo Blu saliendo de la habitación de el hermano y hermanas Gunderson.

-Un dia después-

La familia Gunderson ya estaba despierta... todos volando desde aqui para halla... todos apresudaros... pero... por que no apresurarse para disfrutar unas hermosas y divinas vacaciones? Aunque sean por 2 semanas... quien no se apresuraria por ellas? y a esa magica ciudad?

- "Bueno... sabia que seria buena idea dejar todo listo" - dijo Carla victoriosa.

- "Jaja que chistosa... te burlas de que yo no tengo nada listo" - dijo Tiago.

-Se escucha que tocan la puerta de la casa-

- "Carla,podrias ir a abrir" - dijo Blu mientras preparaba rapidamente el desayuno.

- "Blu,te dije que yo voy por el desayuno" - dijo Perla.

- "Pero puedes hacerlo dejando las frutas sin cascaras" - dijo Blu.

- "Blu... ya vivimos 4 años aqui... pero te has acostumbrado a todo... menos a la comida" - dijo Perla.

-Carla para no escuchar esa posible discución fue a abrir la puerta-

- "Ma! Pa! Ya llegaron el resto!" - dijo Carla haciendo pasar a Nira,Naty,Daniel,Stephannie,Javier,Ian y Esteban.

- "Ah... que esperen en el living!" - dijo Blu desde la cocina.

- "Quedense aqui.. va?" - dijo Carla dejandolos pasar.

- "Claro" - dijieron todos.

- "Pa! Ma!" - dijo Carla gritandole a sus padres.

-Nuevamente en Fredbear Family Dinner-

- "Pues... ya se... tengo una idea... escriban un papelito con su nombre... y si que salen iran... asi de facil.." - dijo Geremy entregandole un papel a cada uno.

-Un tiempo después-

- "Ballon Boy" - dijo Geremy leyendo el papel.

-BB pone cara de :'D-

- "Eh... Freddy Fazbear.." - dijo Geremy leyendo el papel.

- "Laili.." - dijo Geremy leyendo el papel.

- "Lynda Murtoons..." - dij leyendo otro papel.

- "Eliza,Brenda y Emily.." - dijo leyendo un papel con tres nombres.

- "Bonnie The Bunny" - dijo leyendo el papel.

- "Y... el ultimo... Foxy The Pirate Fox.." - dijo Geremy leyendo el ultimo papel.

- "Y esos son todos..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Bueno... entonces... vallan rapidamente a preparar maletas... ya llega la hora.." - dijo Golden.

-En el aeropuerto... un rato después-

- "Bueno... solo falta ir a el avión..." - dijo Geremy viendo las salidas de los aviones.

- "Logicamente.." - dijo Amber.

- "Pues... como cuanto falta para que despegue?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Faltan... 3 minutos..." - dijo Geremy.

- "Oh.. no.." - dijo Geremy nervioso.

-Todos fueron rapidamente a el avion-

- "Y claro... todos me aplastan.." - dijo Geremy adolorido.

- "Solo... tengo que apurarme..." - dijo Geremy.

-Un rato después en el avion-

- "Oye... por que pones esa cara?" - pregunto Laili "Quieres vomitar?"

- "Es que... nunca viaje en avion..." - dijo Foxy bajando la cabeza intentando no vomitar "Nunca marinera Laili... y nada parecido..."

- "Pues... no te pongas de esa manera.." - dijo Laili sonriendo.

- "Oigan... estoy aqui..." - dijo Ballon Boy haciendo su presencia.

- "Oh... no me di cuenta.." - dijo Laili rascandose la cabeza.

(PD:Si no me equiboco por cada fila de el avion hay 3 asientos de cada costado.. entonces... ire contando lo que le pasa a cada uno de los que estan en las diferentes filas... de seguro no me entendieron ._.)

- "Por que no nos sentamos como quizimos!?" - dijo Lynda enojada.

- "Calmate..." - decia Bonnie tratando de calmar Lynda.

- "Y por que ellos se sentaron como quisieron! no es justo!" - dijo Lynda todavia enojada.

- "Mira... ellos se sentaron asi ya que no habia mucho tiempo y llegaron antes.." - dijo Bonnie.

-Lynda suspira-

- "Como tu digas... entonces despiertame cuando llegemos o este aqui la comida..." - dijo Murtoons hechandose a dormir.

- "Cuando se calmara esta para siempre?" - pregunto Bonnie viendo a Emily.

- "Pues... algun dia... tiene muy mal caracter... pero... si te comportas bien... no pasara nada malo.." - dijo Emily tratando de ayudar a Bonnie.

- "Esto es aburrido!" - dijo Amber moviendose de aqui para alla.

- "Calmate.." - dijo Eliza.

- "Pero... ni si quiera estoy o comiendo pizza o disfrutando la navidad... aunque todavia falta... y... ni si quiera... estoy haciendo algo entretenido!" - dijo Amber volviendose maniatico.

-Eliza le pega en el cuello dejandolo inconsiente-

- "Pues... no fue mi intención hacer eso... pero.. era necesario.." - dijo Eliza.

- "Oye... Eliza... creo que pudiste... haber hecho otra cosa... y no hacer fuerza bruta a el instante.." - dijo Brenda.

- "Nop... era necesario..." - dijo Eliza.

-Geremy suspira viendo por la ventana de el avion-

- "Por que hice eso?... -Suspiro- tube que haber ido a otro lugar más cercano.. y no tan lejano... no fue mi intención Carla... quizas ahora estes o desquitandote... o... llorando a mares... lo siento... pero... ya llegare... falta.. un dia.." - dijo Geremy animado.

Bueno... hasta aqui el episodio... hoy intentare actualizar lo más que pueda :D


	5. Llegada y Sorpresa

Akí con la continuación de this fis.. y... como que comi hace 4 dias... no estaba happy... estaba llorando a más no poder.. pero.. ya que estube jugando un jeugo llamado "Dust : A Elysian Tail" me bajo las lagrimas (?) pues aqui estoy con el nuevo episodio! :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pues... aqui esta el capitulo (O como yo le digo episodio)

pinkierose230502 : Pues.. ya no hago por cierta razón D': -Se va a llorar a una esquina 8')-

Karoru Gengar : Pues... yo no eh comido en all my life un bocadillo nocturno ._. y.. igual le tengo miedo a las alturas... y a los bichos... y a veces a los perros y a millones de cosas más ._. y.. en este fic.. es Amber ._. y estoy usando muchas y ._.

Episodio 5 : Llegada y Sorpresa

-Geremy-

Me sentia feliz al fin de haber aterrizado... no tenia la misma sonrisa que el resto... pero.. ahora nos teniamos que ir a el hotel... y muy buen hotel ya que segun Golden dijo que era 5 estrellas y con lujos... pero... no estoy acostumbrado a eso.. ya que... no soy de Rio... por lo menos desde hace 10 años no vengo... y ahora tengo 17... eh estado viviendo en el Amazonas por 7 años...

- "Oye... ya llegamos.." - comento Freddy despertandose y parandose de su aciento.

- "Ya voy..." - dije parandome igualmente de el asiento.

Hace mucho no sentia ese aire de cuidad...

- "Oigan..." - dijo Amber un poco nervioso.

- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Lynda con un poco de enojo en su rostro.

- "Lo que pasa es que..." - dijo Amber tragando un poco de saliva.

- "DI QUE PASA!?" - dijo Lynda dandole un tortaso en la cabeza de Amber.

- "Dolio! -Se soba la cabeza- lo que digo... es que... no alcanzan las habitaciones para todos..." - dijo Amber viendo los papeles que tenia en sus alas.

- "Y AHORA LO VIENES A DECIR!?" - dijo Lynda estirando sus puños para pegarle a Amber.

- "Prima! calmate!" - dijo Laili poniendose de por medio de Amber y Lynda "Y... por que no nos dijiste antes?"

- "Es que... si Golden me dijo eso... pero.. parece que tenia algo planeado... que no me conto..." - dijo Amber bajando la cabeza.

- "Pero.. cuantas habitaciones son?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "Son... 5" - comento Amber.

- "Pues.. yo duermo en el sofa ._." - dije levantando el ala.

- "Pero... no podrias ir donde tu novia?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Pues... la unica vez que paso.. fue hace un año... y no fue tan bien... y no fue en otra habitación... ._. tubimos que dormir juntos... larga historia..." - dije un poco nervioso.

- "¿Ok?" - dijo Amber sin comprender.

- "Pues... ahora... las parejas dormiran juntas... y... los que bien se conocen tambien... pero... no cosas Hentai!" - dijo Amber.

-Todos se quedan con pokerface-

- "Me vale verga.." - dijo Fazbear mirando a Murtoons seductoramente.

- "Tu "Fatbear" te estare mirando... ni se te ocurra.." - dijo Amber mirando amenazantemente a Fazbear.

- "Como si pudieras enfrentarme.." - dijo Fazbear amenazantemente.

- "No te dirijire ninguna palabra.." - dijo Amber dandose media vuelta.

- "No entendi nada..." - dije todavia con pokerface.

- "Pues... creo que tu seras el unico que no tendra problemas..." - dijo Laili.

- "Creo que no sera asi... pero.. mejor vamos a el hotel para poder desayunar algo.." - comente.

- "Si..." - dijo Laili.

- "Pues... vamos.. a caso no quieren ya poder estirar y relajar los pies por ese cansador segun ustedes.. viaje?" - les pregunte mirando como todavia estaban peleando Freddy,Amber y Lynda.

- "Ok.." - dijieron los 3 a la vez dejando esa muy amargada pelea.

Ahora que lo pienso.. creo que tenia que estar en el club de samba de Nico y Pedro esperando a Carla...

- "Tendre que hacer todo rapidamente..." - comente mirando el hotel.

- "Es... gigante..." - dijieron las trillisas Emily,Brenda y Eliza y justamente se escuchaba un eco.

- "Si.. mejor solo entremos..." - dijo Foxy abriendo la puerta para que pasaramos todos.

-Ya adentro-

- "Y.. en que piso es?" - pregunto Bonnie con curiosidad.

- "En el ultimo" - dijo Amber hiendo rapidamente a el asensor.

- "Pues... sera un largo tiempo en el asensor..." - dijo Lynda suspirando.

- "Efectivamente..." - comente viendo un libro mientras tenia puestos unos lentes de color azul oscuro... a diferencia de mis plumas que son azul claro como el de Perla,Bia o Carla.

-En el ultimo piso-

- "Pues... es solo uno... no me acuerdo como se les decia a los especiales de los más caros.." - comento Amber pensativo.

- "Suites? eso dices?" - le pregunto Laili a Amber.

- "Si.. creo que asi se decia.." - dijo Amber.

- "Pues... creo que tengo que ir a ver... a... alguien..." - comente a punto de partir el vuelo.. pero...

- "Nop,no te vas... hay que desayunar... no queremos que te vuelvas puro hueso.." - comento Brenda soltando mis plumas traseras.

- "No me toques especialmente esas plumas!? tecnicamente... donde esta cada cosa... es como representando el cuerpo humano.. sabias?" - le explique a Brenda.

- "Oh... disculpa.. -Se pasa las manos por una toalla limpiandose las manos- pues... debemos desayunar primero..." - comento Brenda.

- "Si..." - dije abriendo la puerta con mi ala derecha.

- "Pero... debemos ir todos" - dijo Brenda.

- "Sep" - dije viendo la primera habitación que podia ver que era la habitación de BB y Eliza (?).

PD:Los Khé no tienen pareja... revolvi en una cosa de papeles y entonces son una habitación.

- "Oigan... apurence todos!" - dije gritando que hasta por el sonido tan fuerte igual hice un graznido.

-Un mileño después...-

- "Bueno... entonces... que vamos a comer?" - dijo Foxy mirando una lista de una gran variedad de comidas... y eso que solo son de desayuno...

- "Eh... no lo se.." - comento Laili que estaba sentada al lado de Foxy mirando igualmente de la lista de Foxy.

- "Eh... importa si me llevo esta silla?" - pregunto una guacamaya... espera... esa no es?

- "Claro" - dijo Bonnie dejando que la guacamaya se llevara la silla.

- "Esa era Bia... y no me di cuenta... estan en este mismo hotel..." - dije dejando que mi cabeza se golpeara contra la mesa "Es la hermana menor de Carla... y quizas me hubiera llevado con ella.."

- "Pues... siguela.." - comento Freddy.

- "No seria muy efectivo... ya que ahora no la veo..." - dije volviendo dejandome golpear contra la mesa.

- "Y... acaso las que son humanas ya que no hay ningun chico humano... no se dan cuenta de que aqui en Rio... la mayoria en este hotel son furrys?" - les pregunte a Lynda,Laili,Eliza,Brenda y Emily.

- "Tecnicamente... soy un niño ._. por eso mi nombre es Ballon Boy.." - comento BB.

- "Pues... como sea... solo.. si que cualquiera de todos ustedes van solos... podria pasar algo malo..." - comente cerrando los ojos.

- "I'm no wuant to dhie!" - dijo Amber hablando como niño pequeño.

- "Como tu digas ¬¬" - comento Murtoons "Pero.. si que es Rio.. por dios..."

- "Sea o no sea Rio... es Brasil... conmigo ya que estoy en extinción soy inmune por asi decirlo... pero... ustedes no.." - les explique a el resto "Algunas veces es pacifico... pero.. ahora no..."

- "Entonces.. no andemos solos.. eso dices?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Exacto.." - comente.

- "Ahora... pediremos el desayuno o que!?" - pregunto Amber pegando a la mesa con sus alas por que tenia un gran apetito.

- "CALMATE!" - dijo Lynda tranquilizando a la fuerza como siempre a Amber.

- "Eh!" - dijo Amber frunciendo el ceño.

-Un desayuno después-

- "Pues... ire a afuera... un momento.." - dije levatandome de la silla.

-Afuera-

- "Un poco de aire fresco.." - dije estirando las alas.

Espera... que hay... es Carla? esperemos que no este tsundre... o si no.. tendre que volar...

-Geremy se acerca a la guacamaya spix-

- "Carla?" - pregunte viendo que efectivamente era ella.

Oh no... esta tsundre...

- "NO!" - dije tratando de huir... ahora que me doy cuenta... soy muy rapido.. pero... ella es de mayor edad.. tamaño y alas... y ademas le enseñe mis tecnicas... no!

-De pronto Carla atrapa a Geremy de un ala-

-Desde arriba aparecen las palabras "Finish Him!"-

- "Por favor no..." - dije suplicando.

-De un momento a otro... Carla golpea con su garra dandole en la parte intima,estomago,cabeza y cuello de Geremy y aparecen arriba las palabras "Fatality!" con sangre (?)-

De pronto que me pasara ese gran dolor sentia como si me cargaran...

Bueno.. hasta aqui el episodio.. espero que les halla gustado -En voz baja- quizas hoy lo vuelvo a actualizar.. Bye! :D


End file.
